familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kashyap
This article is about the Hindu sage Kashyapa or Kasyapa. See also Kassapa Buddha for information on the ancient buddha and Mahakasyapa information on the disciple of the Buddha. For King Kashyapa of Sri Lanka, see Kashyapa I Kashyapa (Sanskrit कश्यप kaśyapa) was an ancient sage (rishis), who is one of the Saptarshis in the present Manvantara; with others being Atri, Vashishtha, Vishvamitra, Gautama, Jamadagni, Bharadwaja Inhabitants of the Worlds Mahanirvana Tantra, translated by Arthur Avalon, (Sir John Woodroffe), 1913, Introduction and Preface. The Rishi are seers who know, and by their knowledge are the makers of shastra and "see" all mantras. The word comes from the root rish Rishati-prapnoti sarvvang mantrang jnanena pashyati sangsaraparangva, etc. The seven great Rishi or saptarshi of the first manvantara are Marichi, Atri, Angiras, Pulaha, Kratu, Pulastya, and Vashishtha. In other manvantara there are other sapta-rshi. In the present manvantara the seven are Kashyap, Atri, Vashishtha, Vishvamitra, Gautama, Jamadagni, Bharadvaj. To the Rishi the Vedas were revealed. Vyasa taught the Rigveda so revealed to Paila, the Yajurveda to Vaishampayana, the Samaveda to Jaimini, Atharvaveda to Samantu, and Itihasa and Purana to Suta. The three chief classes of Rishi are the Brah-marshi, born of the mind of Brahma, the Devarshi of lower rank, and Rajarshi or Kings who became Rishis through their knowledge and austerities, such as Janaka, Ritaparna, etc. Thc Shrutarshi are makers of Shastras, as Sushruta. The Kandarshi are of the Karmakanda, such as Jaimini. avatar, Rishi Kashyap's son with Aditi, in the court of King Bali.]] He was the father of the Devas, Asuras, Nagas and all of humanity. He married Aditi, with whom he fathered Agni, the Adityas, and most importantly Lord Vishnu took his fifth Avatar as Vamana, the son of Aditi, in the seventh Manvantara.Account of the several Manus and Manwantaras Vishnu Purana, translated by Horace Hayman Wilson, 1840, Book III: Chapter I. 265:22, Vishńu, at the request of the deities, was born as a dwarf, Vámana, the son of Adití by Kaśyap; who, applying to Bali for alms, was promised by the prince whatever he might demand, notwithstanding Śukra, the preceptor of the Daityas, apprised him whom he had to deal with. The dwarf demanded as much space as he could step over at three steps; and upon the assent of Bali, enlarged himself to such dimensions as to stride over the three worlds. Being worshipped however by Bali and his ancestor Prahláda, he conceded to them the sovereignty of Pátála. With his second wife, Diti, he begot the Daityas. Diti and Aditi were daughters of King Daksha Prajapati and sisters to Sati, Shiva's consort. Kashyap received the earth, obtained by Parashurama's conquest of King Kartavirya Arjuna and henceforth, earth came to be known as "Kashyapi". He was also the author of the treatise Kashyap Samhita, or Braddha Jivakiya Tantra, which is considered, a classical reference book on Ayurveda especially in the fields of Ayurvedic pediatrics, gynecology and obstetrics.Q7 indianmedicine.nic.in. Q 7. The main classical texts for reference of Ayurvedic principles include Charak Samhita, Susrut Samhita, Astang Hridaya, Sharangdhar Samhita, Madhav Nidan, Kashyap Samhita, Bhavprakash and Bhaisajya Ratnavali etc. It can be safely assumed that there were many Kashyaps and the name indicates a status and not just one individual. Birth and Lineage of Kashyapa The Valley of Kashmir is named after Kashyap Rishi. He was one of the Saptarshi and a Saraswat Brahmin by caste. According to Hindu Mythology, he is the son of Marichi, one of the ten sons (Maanasa-putras) of the Creator Brahma. The Prajapati Daksha gave his thirteen daughters (Aditi, Diti, Kadru, Danu, Arishta, Surasa, Surabhi, Vinata, Tamra, Krodhavaśā, Ida, Khasa and Muni Vishnu Purana: Book I, Chapter XV The Vishnu Purana, translated by Horace Hayman Wilson, 1840. p. 112. The daughters of Daksha who were married to Kaśyap were Aditi, Diti, Danu, Arisjht́á, Surasá, Surabhi, Vinatá, Támrá, Krodhavaśá, Id́á, Khasá, Kadru, and Muni 19; whose progeny I will describe to you...Vishńu, Śakra, Áryaman, Dhútí, Twáshtri, Púshan, Vivaswat, Savitri, Mitra, Varuńa, Anśa, and Bhaga in marriage to Kashyapa. * His sons from Aditi or Adityas (Sons of Aditi) were, , Aryaman, Bhaga, Dhūti, Mitra, , a daughter Bhumidevi, Śakra, , , , , and Vivasvat or Vivasvan, who went on to start the Solar Dynasty (Suryavansha), which later came to be known as Ikshvaku dynasty, after his great grandson, King Ikshvaku, whose subsequent kings were, Kukshi, Vikukshi, Bana, Anaranya, Prithu, Trishanku, and finally King Raghu, who gave it the name, Raghuvansh (Dynasty of Raghu), and then further leading up to Lord Ram, the son of Dashrath.Lineage of Kashyapa Valmiki Ramayana - Ayodhya Kanda in Prose Sarga 110. * His sons from Diti were, Hiranyakashipu and Hiranyaksha and a daughter Sinhika, who later became the wife of Viprachitti. Hiranyakashipu had four sons, Anuhlada, Hlada, Prahlada, and Sanhlada, who further extended the Daityas. * Garuda and aruna are the sons of Kashyap from his wife, Vinata Birth of Garuda The Mahabharata translated by Kisari Mohan Ganguli (1883 -1896], Book 1: Adi Parva: Astika Parva: Section XXXI. p. 110. * The Nāgas (serpents) are his sons from Kadru. * The Danavas are his sons from Danu. * The Bhagavata Purana states that the Apsaras were born from Kashyap and Muni. * Uttar Ramayana says Diti had a son named Maya who was the lord of DaityasValmiki Ramayan 7.12 In the family line of Kashyap, along with him there are two more discoverers of Mantras, namely, his sons Avatsara and Asita. Two sons of Avatsara, namely, Nidhruva and Rebha, are also Mantra-seers. In the Manvantara period named 'Svarochisha', Kashyap was one of the seven Sages for that manvantara known as SaptaRishis. The Indian valley of Kashmir in the Himalayas is named after him. THE TRANCE OF MAHRISHI KASHYAP AND MATA ADITI situated in AMIN (Kurukshetra)HARYANA opp.SURYA KUND Notes References *Dhallapiccola, Anna L (2002). ''Dictionary of Hindu Lore and Legend.''ISBN 0-500-51088-1. External links *http://mythfolklore.net/india/encyclopedia/kasyapa.htm Category:Hindu sages Category:Gotras